Solea
* Dislikes when Raven kills witches or those in close relation to them * Stole the broken mummy fingers from Moloch’s Grimoire’s hiding place, inadvertently causing the gang to find them with the locator spell on the fingers. * Sired in 1967. She worked at a peepshow and had Raven as a client. She flirted with her until Raven got really into it and then laughed at her. Infuriated she attacks her, Solea tries to use the myth that a witch's blood is poison to a vampire which Raven knows to be untrue, Raven brutally bites her and makes her a vampire, not before taunting her and telling her how shitty she is. * As a human was seeing a married man who had no idea what she was up to at night working at the peepshow. ‘He’d probably beat the life out of her’. He barely contributed to her financial situation. Bought her chanel. Her boss was Dixon. * Was in a coven as a human, they killed vampires before * Jealous that she found Dr. Simon and Pixie gets all of his attention * Senses that Marley is on her way to the basement right before the ritual * Encounters Marley at candlelight vigil after capturing Dr. Simon. Tells her she still needs her for something. Biography Solea is a vampire witch, whose backstory comes out in a series of flashbacks. Upon introduction she is known to have the ability to sense magical energy, which comes up when she tells Raven about Marley. She is first introduced in "Pandora's Box" in a home where they are taking fortress from a hunter, Norman Wagner. They have taken the home owner captive and are feeding off of her while they lay low. She discusses with Raven about completing a binding spell so they could not be traced''.“'There’s another problem...though,” Solea grew quieter, almost afraid.'' Ravens eyes are an intense warning. “There’s something… not right in the atmosphere. When I was doing my spell I felt this energy…” She breathes heavily, recalling the intensity almost made it like it was happening again. “I think that we might be within the vicinity of a vampire slayer!” She’s excited to reveal the information, but also terrified. “No, that can’t be true,” Raven steps closer, threatening. “Are you certain?” “It’s all I can think! I know we’re near a hellmouth but that wasn’t what I was feeling, it was the slayer! She’s here.” Raven spins away from Solea, walking slowly toward the window, her hand in front of her lips, thoughtful, eyes glazed. * Performs a binding spell in "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) to keep the hunter Norman Wagner from following them. * In "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) Solea performs a locator spell to hunt down Marley. "A peek through the windows of the library and she could plainly see her. Lithe, tall, dark hair. She was a hottie. Solea smirked. Raven would absolutely love her. And right at that moment she was inside, showing off her skills, displaying flips and kicks and throwing a pencil in to the middle of a picture. She was certainly skilled, but it wasn’t particularly an impressive show. A few minutes of eavesdropping and Solea learned there were demons being prepped for a supervised fight against the slayer in a labyrinth. She snorted. The watchers council was still as typical as she remembered them to be. Except for that one watcher who had a thing for vamps and let her go down on him in 1972." ''She proceeds to the containment facility where she releases all of the monsters. ''"There was a distracting screeching noise - a little investigating and she found the source. A beautiful, humongous bat-like creature flapping its wings in a tiny suffocating cage. “Oh my, you’re a beauty,” Solea wrapped her hands around the bars. “You poor sweet thing, all chained up like a human.” It screeched in response, seemingly desperate. “Don’t worry baby, mommy’s got you.” She yanks on the cage door, it just barely begins to budge, crackling against the concrete as it slides. “No!” A distant voice calls. “Miss, what are you doing!?” She grins. Silly little human will be its first meal. The man comes running, shouting and waving his hands trying to warn her. Solea pulls the bars, opening the cage wide. The creature lunges from its holdings, swinging through the sky straight to one of the men responsible. He chases him for a short amount of time, the man attempting to run in to the cage and shut the bars - but he isn’t strong enough. He’s cornered now, and Solea watches as the creature rushes back in to its cage and munches down on the human, sucking down flesh and bone as helpless human screams escape its throat and blood spills from its mouth. It spits out the remains of a spine. Solea is gaping in awe, amazed. The creature regarded her with a single glance before it took off into the night sky, sending Solea’s blonde hair whipping around her. Adrenaline shot through her body. All she knew was, she wanted to do that again. And she did. Until all the demons were free." *In Ep 3, Raven, Solea and Pixie abduct a doctor, Dr. Simon, to perform a bone marrow extraction on Bennie Pendleton. They need the bone marrow of the descendent of Castor Lumb to raise Adonis, their first attempt. Karen invites Raven and Solea inside earlier in the episode, so they have an open invitation to Stella's home. "Raven stands there in a dramatic pose, arms crossed and one leg extended outward. She’s flanked by Solea and a little girl, Pixie. A man, clearly in a doctor’s uniform, stands in Solea’s tight grip, shaking like a leaf. “Benjamin Pendleton.” The dark haired one’s grin is sinister. “Ancestor of Castor Lumb.” “We require your bone marrow,” Solea sing-songs, a giggle on her lips. She bounces on her toes happily. “My -- what?” Bennie is stunned near-speechless, still holding his heart. Raven turns her head to look at the scared man in Solea’s captivity. “This is Dr. Simon. He will be extracting it from you.” “This is nuts!” The doctor cries breathily, keeping his body at as much distance from the blonde as he possibly can. He just pulls him closer, pressing her chest against his almost seductively. She sniffs the side of his face eagerly. “I can’t do it without the proper tools in a sterile environment, please!” Raven moves toward Bennie swiftly, eyes on the prize. “We have tools,” Pixie swears, a twinkle in her eyes. She reveals a sharp butcher knife. “Th-that’s not really a surgical tool,” stammered the doctor. “The risk of bleeding out-.” “We do not care if he bleeds out, he must be alive for the operation only,” Pixie said. “If he dies, you die, horribly.” *When Clifton comes to rescue Stella and Bennie (Ep 4), he gets rid of the vampires by shooting Pixie in the chest with an arrow. They run off with her and the doctor. *As of "Presence of Mind" (Ep 4) Solea hunts her victims by turning tricks to pick up old men then draining them. It was on the news according to Diabolos. *In Ep 4 they make their first attempt to raise Adonis using the Pendleton blood, and the blood of Clifton who they had just attacked. "Underneath the school, Solea stands with Pixie, over the Seal of Danzalthar. The doctor is chained and gagged against the stonewall of the basement. Two shamans stand with black robes, chanting in Latin and swinging a chain over the center. “Hostium ossibus,” they say emotionlessly. “Sanguis enim venandi. Caro legi caesorum,” The chant repeats seemingly endless. “Hostium ossibus…” Raven appears from the doorway leading to the boiler room, cloak flowing behind her. “You look stunning,” Solea gapes. “I wanted to be presentable to my love.” Raven watches the shamans perform. One of them moves to a bowl on a table at the end of the room. They pick up pieces of bone marrow and sprinkle it above the seal. The stone wall begins to crack. “Yes,” she whispers, pleading with the universe. Give her the one thing she’s wanted for so long. As the room begins to quake and pieces of rock crumble beside them, Pixie cheers and claps giddily, jumping up and down. The excitement was like that of a birthday party. Marley and Ira peer around the corner and immediately move back upon seeing the magic happening in that room. “We need to go,” Ira claims fiercely. “Okay,” she actually agrees. But the booming of the room grows more violent, a full on earthquake. “Get to the stairs!” She shouts, pulling him with her to cower under the basement steps. They hold on to each other tightly." *When the ritual fails demands the shaman get it right next full moon. "In the basement, Raven is holding her unneeded breath with anticipation. The shaking comes to a sudden halt and she’s watching the Seal, waiting for something to happen. Pixie stares, but she already knows. It’s still for too long and Raven turns her angry eyes to the shamans. “Well? How do we know if it worked?” One of the shaman’s shrugged in a very human fashion. Pixie stared. “Is father not coming?” “The Seal should be opening, no?” Raven’s about two steps from having shaman for dinner, although Solea would have an issue with that. She hated when Raven would kill witches, or those with relations to them. “Yes, it should have opened. We did the ritual to a tee,” one of the Shamans promised. Raven grows more pissed off by the half-second. “No. No, that’s unacceptable.” Her steps toward them are threatening. “You bring back my lover or I will rip your families apart. I will rip them limb from limb,” she snarls, her game face coming out. “It wasn’t us!” One of the shamans shouts. “Our magics are masterfully perfected. If your lover isn’t here, perhaps it’s because he doesn’t want to be,” he mocks. “Oh, shit,” Solea comments, already knowing what’s coming. In a split second the shaman who couldn’t hold his tongue has his head twisted so far it comes rolling off his body. The other shaman moves back against the stone wall as Dr. Simon screams at the top of his lungs. “Are you gonna say something, now?” Raven tilts her head at the only shaman that remains. “Or are you gonna find me another shaman and try again next full moon?” He nods eagerly. Second option. “Good.” * In "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) Solea and Raven retrieve Moloch's Grimoire from the sarcophogus at the museum. "Upon invoking the spirit of Apep, an evil Egyptian deity, Solea was able to locate a once thought lost book in the black arts, a source of great dark power. In it, she was told, the spell to resurrect Adonis would be found. Somehow, ‘Moloch Grimoire: Blood Rites and Sacrifices’ wound up in the clutches of a museum curator who was also a white witch. She put it in the sarcophagus of an ancient Egyptian leader to hide it from those who would dare to use the book for its grim purpose. No living witch could invoke the spirit of Apep without greatly endangering their lives, so it was an easy task for the undead Solea. Raven and Solea lift the surface of the sarcophagus, symbols littering the top in bold blues and yellows. Dust settles around them as the heavy top falls back against the wall, clunking. A very decayed mummy lays, a book in its midst. Raven waves her hand to clear the dust. “How did the witch get the book in its hands?” She knows she’ll have to rip the mummy’s fingers to get it out. “Magic?” It was an assumption, but probably accurate. “Pixie is going to be so mad she missed this,” Solea pulls her cell phone out to snapchat it to the little vampire. Currently she was being babysat by their new neighbor, a middle aged Russian woman with a love for children. It was just to keep up appearances, they didn’t need that new vampire hunter on their trail. Pixie was under strict instruction not to kill the human. “Well,” Raven looks at Solea. “Here goes everything.” She reaches down and tugs the book until an audible snap resonates through the room. Broken fingers fall into the sarcophagus. Solea stares, mystified. She shoves the few fingers into her pocket. “You never know when a spell is going to call for mummy fingers,” she explains. She shuts the lid as Raven admires the burgundy book, golden swirling edges and the brass image of a crow on the cover. “This is the one,” Raven whispers. “I can feel it.” “Andy?” Another security guard calls down the hall. His flashlight shines against the wall. “Let’s feel it outside,” Solea suggests. As quickly as they got there, they’re gone. Leaving nothing but a corpse behind, and a mummy with some missing fingers." Raven, Solea and Pixie successfully raise Adonis after a massacre at the arcade. ☀“Ladies and gentlemen of this junky little establishment,” Raven spins in a circle, addressing them all, eyes combing over their forms. Some of them would be quite a big meal. “Today is judgment day,” she points a finger at a random woman in a teal shirt, leaning against the pool table. “And your god, has chosen you.” In one quick motion she twists the woman’s head backwards and clean off, still holding it as her body falls away. '' The room erupts into chaos, people screaming and running just to be intercepted by a demon with fangs. Blood is spilled in gallons, coating the once clean red carpet with a different shade of freshly splattered scarlet.'' '' Raven watches Pixie litter the floor with herbs.'' '' Solea kisses the mummy finger for good luck and begins pulling freshly killed bodies to the center of the room, pointing their feet to the center where Raven stood. Blood streaks behind their dragging bodies.'' '' “Sanguis sanguis meus reditus hoc est mihi,” She untucks a dagger from the waistband of her skirt and plunges it in to her stomach, grunting slightly. “Sanguis sanguis, revertetur ad me,”'' '' Her blood spills down her dress and into the space the feet of the dead point toward.'' '' Solea approaches, accepting the dagger from Raven and extending her arm to point the bloody dagger in to the air. The room is mostly silent now, as most of the humans have been slaughtered. Bodies are littered around, draped across arcade machines and foosball tables.'' '' With her hand held high, Raven’s blood dripping from the tip on to her knuckles, she shouts, “Osiris! We harness the power of the Seal of Danzalthar to open the gateway!!” Her voice is powerful, a scream resonating through the room. “Let him crossover!” Impossible winds blow directly in to Solea and Raven’s faces, whipping their hair backwards as they squint their eyes.'' '' A warped blue watery face takes mystical shape in front of them, large and imposing in the air.'' '' “You dare call upon me for a demon half-breed well past his expiration,” he almost laughs, disbelief apparent. “He has a place on this Earthly plane, no longer.” His thick deep voice is dismissive.'' '' “That’s not true!” Raven shouts protectively. “We found Moloch’s book of Blood Rites, the black magic thought lost for years. No one will want to unleash its darkness more than him. Isn’t that what you want!?” Her hair twists violently in the wind.'' '' “If I open this gateway, there is to be results! Or I will send my own demons after you and your lover, half-breed.”'' '' Raven is about to make Osiris a promise but he’s gone in a thunderous flash, the image of his face replaced by a twisting purple portal molding with black. Lightning strikes around them, rain releasing supernaturally from the heavens and soaking the inside of the arcade.'' '' The wind only picks up, nearly knocking Pixie off her feet. In an instant a male form is tossed from the portal and through the rapid wind to be knocked in to a wall. He’s completely nude, and unconscious.'' '' Raven runs to him, her eyes wild and searching. She turns him to get a good look at his face, to make sure it’s really him.'' '' She pants heavily, running her fingers across his face. She cries joyful tears, pressing her forehead to his and still struggling to maintain her breath. She just needs to keep touching him, to know he’s really here. The other vampires watch on in fascination.'' '' “Is it really him?” Pixie steps forward, tentative.'' '' Solea stares upon the man who tormented her existence, her face concerned. “It’s him, alright.”'' '' Pixie rushes to join her mother’s side."'' Origin 1967 Solea Grand popped a razzle in her mouth and rolled it around, lips wrinkling at the sour taste. It helped having something for her tongue to play with while she shakes her ass at a man across a plexiglas screen. She wasn’t the only whore here who felt that way. Tammy wore tons of bracelets and sometimes chewed on them for her guests. They seemed to like it. '' She was hanging out in this closet-like room that her boss liked to call ‘the dressing room’. That was a common joke amongst the girls that worked there. For some it was their only job, and they’d often get stuck with morning or afternoon shifts. Solea only worked nights, when the man she was seeing was home to his wife with no knowledge of what his vivacious blonde was up to. He’d probably beat the life out of her, but she wasn’t sure what he could expect when he barely contributed to her financial situation.'' '' Solea sniffed at the thought, lifting her nose at the mirror as she sprayed herself with Chanel, a gift he’d given her. A poofy pink scarf hung around her neck, matching the pink get-up she wore, almost a nightgown. Her bleached hair was large and volumous, a natural lift her friends were jealous of.'' '' She gives her body one last long admiration, twisting to admire her backside, before she strides to exit the room. She stands at the end of a narrow deep red hallway, looking toward her co-workers. They were talking to a beautiful pale woman with long dark hair. Her face was almost elegant.'' '' Solea snorted. She probably came from money. Why would she be looking to work here?'' '' She approaches with her head held high, not looking to be intimidated by some new girl trying to take her regulars. It wouldn’t happen.'' '' Her boss, Dixon, stands with the group of women.'' '' “Who is this fresh new face?” Solea tilts her head, brow sharp.'' '' “She’s looking for a gas,” Dixon winks, a cigar in his mouth. “She ain’t looking for a job, Sol. You can put the claws away.”'' '' The other girls giggle at the comment, and Solea’s jealousy. She quickly turns her glare to them.'' '' “I’m a feminist,” a redhead says quickly. “I don’t agree with lesbianism, so I’m going to have to back out,” she puts her hands up defensively, like shes putting space between her and the dark haired girl-lover.'' '' “You know,” Solea says, “Some feminists believe lesbianism isn’t a political issue.” Her eyes dance over the other girl’s dark red lipstick. She already knows how it tastes and that is so interesting to her. Obviously she will be getting to know this woman better, either way. “it’s a sexual one,” she finishes, biting her tongue.'' '' There’s a small moment of silence and Raven slowly smiles.'' '' “Well, I think our dear guest,” Dixon touches Raven’s shoulders abruptly, “has made a decision.” he sends the redhead a glare but speaks to them all. “Back to work,” he says firmly, despite there being not much work available anyway. The group disperses, leaving Solea and Raven to stand across from one another.'' '' “Don’t listen to that ginger cunt,” Solea smiles. “She’s all show and no go. Never even seen her at a rally.”'' '' Raven’s brow dips. “You go to rallies?”'' '' “Sure,” she says suggestively, looking up at her from under her lashes. “I fully embrace female empowerment, and the wildcat that I am.”'' '' Raven laughs, although she enjoys how Solea chooses to express her words.'' '' “See you on the other side of the glass.” Solea heads around, through a thick wooden door and climbing up the steps of the stage. She’s kneeling in front of the little window when the curtain raises, her face up close. She offers a playful expression, backing up as the record she set in to place begins to play, running her hands down her body and edging up her skirt.'' '' Raven watches the tantalizing show, the urge to sink her fangs in her neck increasing as the seconds pass. She even fantasizes about feeding her own blood to her, a pulling desire she sometimes felt when really turned on. But she had to blame that on mother nature, and her will to force vampires to reproduce.'' '' “I need your name,” Solea says, lowering herself to the glass on all fours, exposing her cleavage. “I need to know it.”'' '' “Raven,” she can feel her fangs throbbing, threatening to grow. She pierces her lip with the tip, a small bloody cut she can’t help but gnaw on.'' '' “Raven,” Solea says her name over and over as she flashes her body, moving in little twists and jerks to the rhythm. “Raven,” she says more seriously, spinning around to look at her. “Stand up. I want you to stand up.”'' '' She’s taken off guard, but eager to do so. If Solea wants it, Raven will gladly give it to her.'' '' “Wow,” Solea splays her hands out on the plexiglas, moaning as if she’s in the throes of wild passion. “You have the most beautiful thighs. I just want to suck on them.”'' '' Raven is fully enjoying the show, and finds herself pulling down the leather pants clinging to her legs so she can please herself to Solea’s motions.'' '' Having not expected that, Solea bursts into laughter, halting in her sexual motions to fall in to hysterics.'' '' Raven instantly sees red, outraged and furious. Had that little bitch been playing her? She was going to drink her dry, rip her limbs, cut her tongue… She could see herself doing so many torturous things to her in the blink of a second.'' '' Solea continues laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.'' '' In a moment’s time, Raven is flying out of the room and breaking down the door to the stage with a single kick. Solea only has time to scream as she wraps a hand around her throat and smashes her against the wall, in full game face.'' '' “Look at you now,” Raven laughs now, right in her face. Spit flings in Solea’s mouth as she cries out. “You have your own jokes, and it’s my turn to tell one now,” she flashes her yellows eyes, baring her teeth to frighten her.'' '' “Stop!” Solea pleads. “I have a witches blood,” she cries, attempting to coax her away from her. “It’s poison to a vampire.”'' '' Raven is familiar with that urban legend, something she had personally proven to be false. Her eyes roll back. “Although it surprises and somewhat intrigues me that you’re familiar with witchcraft, you really have no way of saving yourself here. Is there anything else you’d like to try on me?”'' '' “I have a coven.” Though her lip quivers and her eyes remain watery, she continues firmly. “They will hunt you down. We’ve killed vampires before.”'' '' The threat doesn’t intimidate Raven. “You know what you are, Solea?” She leans in close, her hot breath petting her neck. “You’re a frightened little whore who spends her nights in junky places like these and your only way to get through your shitty temporary life is getting blitzed or showing your tits to fat men with crooked dicks.” She tightens her grip on her throat, the girl panting against her terrified.'' '' “You walk around the city in your skanky little outfits, flaunting something no one wants for more than a single night.” She licks her throat, long and hard. “You may have a hollywood appearance, but you’re actually cheap. And you’re gonna stay that way.” In one motion she grips her hair, tugging it back hard and causing Solea to yelp. “By my side.”'' '' She sinks her fangs in hard and fast, greedily draining and squeezing her arms around Solea’s back, practically taking her off her feet and lifting her.'' '' Solea gasps, her mouth and eyes wide. She stares toward the cheap light flickering on the ceiling as her eyes roll back. She vaguely feels the sensation of her lips being pressed to Raven’s bare bosom, blood filling her mouth. Then everything is dark.'' 1974 Raven and Solea were returning from a night on the town. They had some drinks at the bar, did a little dancing, a little biting, and now they were scurrying to get home before the sun came up, drunkenly laughing as they raced down the street in high heels. There were times when they cut it even closer than this. '' Pixie was probably already asleep, tucked in to her princess bed with her favorite dollies or a late night snack.'' '' Solea unlocks the door to the mansion, Raven tumbling in behind her cackling. She turns on a light and yelps at the unexpected guest, clasping a hand over her heart.'' '' A man stands in the foyer, seemingly admiring the grandiose staircases. He turns around slowly, his face neutral.'' '' Raven gasps, inhaling like she’d seen a ghost.'' '' “Raven.” The man cracks his neck. He flies across the room and backhands Raven, sending her into a wall. Solea vamps out, instinctively protective of her sire. She throws herself at the strange vampire, attempting to deliver a bold hit to his face. He grabs her arm mid-swing with ease, holding it between a few fingers like she’s a flower. His free hand grasps her throat. She struggles fiercely, hissing her distaste.'' '' “Solea, stop!” Raven wipes the blood from her mouth, her hair flipped sideways from her fall. She moves back to her feet, still staring at Adonis.'' '' Solea’s intense yellow eyes stare into Adonis’.'' '' “It’s so good to see you, Raven,” Adonis says lowly, his eyes dark and cloudy. “Is this white lily a gift for me?” he presses his nose against her hair, sniffing.'' '' “Adonis,” Raven whispers, tears glittering in her eyes. “You left me. You left with that vampire slayer,” she spits the words, disgusted. “I told you not to make her one of us.” She laughs bitterly. “Did she break your heart? Just like I thought she would?”'' '' Adonis’ lips lift in to a sneer. He throws Solea down hard and stomps his foot in to her stomach, leaving her writhing in pain.'' '' Raven throws a punch at Adonis and they cross blows, engaging in a defensive dance that turns in to him pummeling her down. She gets a lucky kick out and hits him square in the chest. He falters backwards when she offers another kick. He grabs her ankle and spins her full body weight around to let her go spinning across the marble floor. Solea tackles him from behind, her legs clinging to his midsection as she sinks her teeth in to his neck as a fighting tactic.'' '' Adonis laughs, letting her greedily suckle at his blood. “Who is this ape?” He inquires, squeezing the woman’s thigh. Solea jumps off, seeing he has no issue with her drinking his blood. The fight comes to an abrupt end.'' '' “Solea,” Raven gestures to him breathlessly. “This is your grandsire. He made me.”'' '' Adonis’ curious eyes twinkle at the fluffy haired blonde. “She’s yours?”'' '' “The world didn’t stop turning after you left, love,” Raven blew a piece of hair out of her face. “You found obsession with a vampire slayer, I found a pretty whore. Not much of a difference there. Only my whore stayed.” Raven’s lips quirk upwards, impressed with her own sardonic attitude. She places her hands gently on her hips.'' '' Adonis nods his head, accepting this information. “Right then. We’ve all moved on.” He grins. “Now, where’s my Pixie?”'' Personality Appearance Relationships Romantic Raven * Solea, Raven and Pixie seem to have just settled in at their new lodgings. Solea performs a binding spell to keep Norman Wagner from tracing them. “There’s another problem...though,” Solea grew quieter, almost afraid. Ravens eyes are an intense warning. “There’s something… not right in the atmosphere. When I was doing my spell I felt this energy…” She breathes heavily, recalling the intensity almost made it like it was happening again. “I think that we might be within the vicinity of a vampire slayer!” She’s excited to reveal the information, but also terrified. “No, that can’t be true,” Raven steps closer, threatening. “Are you certain?” “It’s all I can think! I know we’re near a hellmouth but that wasn’t what I was feeling, it was the slayer! She’s here.” Raven spins away from Solea, walking slowly toward the window, her hand in front of her lips, thoughtful, eyes glazed. * Raven and Solea retrieve Moloch's Grimoire from the sarcophagus at the museum. "In "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) Solea and Raven retrieve Moloch's Grimoire from the sarcophogus at the museum. "Upon invoking the spirit of Apep, an evil Egyptian deity, Solea was able to locate a once thought lost book in the black arts, a source of great dark power. In it, she was told, the spell to resurrect Adonis would be found. Somehow, ‘Moloch Grimoire: Blood Rites and Sacrifices’ wound up in the clutches of a museum curator who was also a white witch. She put it in the sarcophagus of an ancient Egyptian leader to hide it from those who would dare to use the book for its grim purpose. No living witch could invoke the spirit of Apep without greatly endangering their lives, so it was an easy task for the undead Solea. Raven and Solea lift the surface of the sarcophagus, symbols littering the top in bold blues and yellows. Dust settles around them as the heavy top falls back against the wall, clunking. A very decayed mummy lays, a book in its midst. Raven waves her hand to clear the dust. “How did the witch get the book in its hands?” She knows she’ll have to rip the mummy’s fingers to get it out. “Magic?” It was an assumption, but probably accurate. “Pixie is going to be so mad she missed this,” Solea pulls her cell phone out to snapchat it to the little vampire. Currently she was being babysat by their new neighbor, a middle aged Russian woman with a love for children. It was just to keep up appearances, they didn’t need that new vampire hunter on their trail. Pixie was under strict instruction not to kill the human. “Well,” Raven looks at Solea. “Here goes everything.” She reaches down and tugs the book until an audible snap resonates through the room. Broken fingers fall into the sarcophagus. Solea stares, mystified. She shoves the few fingers into her pocket. “You never know when a spell is going to call for mummy fingers,” she explains. She shuts the lid as Raven admires the burgundy book, golden swirling edges and the brass image of a crow on the cover. “This is the one,” Raven whispers. “I can feel it.” “Andy?” Another security guard calls down the hall. His flashlight shines against the wall. “Let’s feel it outside,” Solea suggests. As quickly as they got there, they’re gone. Leaving nothing but a corpse behind, and a mummy with some missing fingers." Solea * Solea met Adonis in 1974, they initially attack each other but he accepts that she is there in finding her amusing. Friendships Pixie Slayer Support Stella *Solea's first encounter with Stella is when her, Raven and Pixie break into Stella's home to extract Bennie's bone marrow. She comes down and sees what is going on. Solea almost bites her but they are interrupted by Clifton. Marley * Solea, Raven and Pixie encounter Marley for the first time in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" while they are in the basement of the school attempting to raise Adonis for the second time. Solea does a spell and they escape without the doctor, who the group frees. He is later abducted again. "“So, you’re that slayer I keep hearing so much about.” Raven gives her a once-over, continuing to walk in a defensive circle. '' “You’re that vampire I’ve been hearing…” Marley shakes her palm. “A little bit about.”'' '' A grin stretches Raven’s lips, she even feels the excitement squeeze her dead heart. She loves a sassy girl.'' '' “Is it hard?” Raven inquires, “balancing demon slaying with your studies?”'' '' Marley refuses to let her taunting mess with her. This isn’t a game and she won’t stand here and entertain it. “Why did you attack Stella’s father?”'' '' “Who?” Raven cocks her head, trying to understand this information. “Oh, the Lumb descendant.” The vampire laughs. “Waste of a bone marrow - didn’t even work.” She considers this. “Maybe I didn’t take enough.”'' '' Marley observes the vampires, not entirely understanding this information. But she decides to let her ramble, hoping Anita is getting any of this.'' '' “No matter,” Raven stops walking, and so does Marley. “This way’s going to be much funner.”'' '' Solea lifts the mummy finger from her pocket.'' '' “Looking for this?” Her eyes twinkle and she tosses the finger into the air toward the group of humans. “Crepitus!” Solea screams. Raven jumps out of the way as the Latin incantation is spoken. The mummy finger explodes, fire erupting forwards and a shaking resonating through the room with a boom.'' '' The humans duck, covering their heads from the flames.'' It’s gone in a moment, and Marley whips her head up to locate the vampires before they get the drop on her. She spins in circles, desperate. “They’re gone,” Matt breathes heavily, clutching at his beating heart." Anita * Briefly sees in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" when Marley, Matt, Ira, and Anita go to the basement of the school to stop their second attempt to raise Adonis. Matt * Briefly sees in Ep 6 "Moloch's Grimoire" when Marley, Matt, Ira, and Anita go to the basement of the school to stop their second attempt to raise Adonis. Mia * When Solea, Raven and Pixie are escaping the high school, after their second attempt to raise Adonis, Solea recognizes Stella and they kidnap her. Solea knocks out Mia before they take off. Category:Villains